Not Cool
by myhiddenlove08
Summary: Soul and Maka have been working so hard lately. But why is Maka acting strange? Can Soul help? Oneshot


* * *

Maka sighed, sitting at her desk in her room. She and Soul had been on so many missions lately.

_Well Soul has dragged me on all those missions. He wants to be a Death Scythe so bad,_ she thought. Of course their schoolwork hadn't slowed down at all. She glanced at the clock. It was already midnight and she hadn't even gotten close to finishing her homework. She looked at her bed. It was so tempting but she turned back to her work and set her mind to finish before she went to bed.

* * *

She jumped as her alarm went off. She groaned.

_I fell asleep at my desk again,_ she thought as she turned off the alarm. _At least I finished my work._

As she stood up a wave of light-headedness ran through her. She ignored it and went to make breakfast for Soul.

Soul woke up to the smell of eggs and toast. He yawned, stretched and rolled out of bed. He shuffled to the kitchen.

"Morning Soul," said Maka softly. Soul grunted. She placed a plate in front of him.

"Sorry. We need to get groceries so there isn't as much as usual."

Soul shrugged while inside he was groaning. He had finished all of it by the time Maka had sat down. His stomach growled.

"Sorry," she said quietly. Soul's eyes narrowed.

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're never this quiet or apologetic."

Maka opened her mouth but…

"SOUL-KUN!!!!!"

Blair landed on Soul, her breasts pressed firmly into his face. His nose immediately started spurting blood.

"Maka-chop," said Maka at half her normal volume. Soul knew something was wrong now. His head didn't even hurt from her book.

"Ok Maka, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she replied pushing her plate towards him.

"You can have mine I'm not that hungry."

She started walking out of the kitchen when another wave of dizziness took over her. She stopped and put a hand to her head.

"Maka…"

"I'm fine Soul," she said. She took a step and crumpled to the floor.

"Maka!"

He stood up and ran toward her.

"Soul-kun!!"

Blair wrapped her arms around him, pressing her breasts into his back.

"Not now Blair!"

Blair recoiled.

"Did Blair-chan do something wrong?"

Soul reached Maka and turned her over. She was flushed. He put a hand to her forehead and cursed. She was burning up.

"Soul-kun," whined Blair.

"Maka's sick," he snapped. "I need to take care of her."

He picked her up and carried her to her room. Blair pouted then smirked.

"Blair-chan knows when she doesn't have a chance. Go get her Soul-kun."

Soul put Maka on her bed then went to get a washcloth. He soaked it in cold water and placed it on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"Shut up. You have a fever," he said softly.

"But…" she trailed off as sleep overcame her.

Soul sighed.

"Not cool Maka," he muttered and pulled over a chair to watch her while she slept.

Later that afternoon, Maka woke up. She turned her head to see red eyes staring intently at her.

"We missed school," she whispered.

"Baka. You would have worked yourself to death."

"I'm fine-"

"NO! You freakin collapsed from working too hard. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good."

"You can't become a Death Scythe if I'm laying around in bed not doing missions, can you?"

Soul's eyes widened.

"…you…"

"I'll be fine. I'm sure if we go over to Shibusen we can find a mission-"

She trailed off as a coughing fit shook her tiny frame. Soul didn't know what to do so he rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to help her stop.

"Sorry Soul," she said as the coughing subsided. Soul grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"You don't have to work yourself to death for me. That's not cool."

Maka looked away.

"I'm not strong enough. I've never been strong enough." She saw the scar he had gotten protecting her in her mind.

"You know for a bookworm you can be really stupid sometimes."

She glared at him.

"If I become a Death Scythe without you there's no point in being a Death Scythe."

"But your dream-"

"Is to achieve that with you. I can't very well do that if you won't tell me if something's wrong or if I've been pushing you too hard."

"Gomen Soul."

Soul smirked.

"I'll go get some soup."

He turned and he felt a body fling itself at him hugging him.

"I promise to tell you anything from now on."

He turned smiling his crooked smile.

"Just get better Maka."

She smiled back at him.

"You're such a cool guy… and a great friend."

He hugged her and pushed her gently toward the bed then turned to go make some soup. He turned in the doorway to look at her.

"You made me that way," he whispered.

Maka smiled into her pillow. He didn't think she heard but she had.

_I'm starting to feel better already._

* * *

AN: This is the product of an idea popping into my head halfway through my first class today. Needless to say the rest of that class and the next class I didn't really pay attention. I wanted to but this wouldn't go away. Hope you like it! I don't own Soul Eater


End file.
